Santo remedio
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Para una rubia sangre limpia que fue abandonada en el altar, la única medicina eficaz que puede dársele es una medidicina Weasley. Astoria/Ginny. Femslash. R


Santo remedio

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Por regla general, Astoria Greengrass hubiese dicho que no. No confraternizaba con desconocidos, y mucho menos en aquellos bares de mala muerte, a los que solo iba a beberse un trago sin tener que darle engorrosas explicaciones a nadie. Mucho menos hubiera permitido que alguien la viera en aquel estado deplorable- peinado desarreglado, maquillaje corrido, ojos hinchados, tal vez un par de copas de más, aunque aún mantuviera la coherencia-, pero en aquel preciso momento lo que menos le importaba era mantener la compostura y la reputación. _O mejor dicho, mantener bien derecho el palo que tenemos que tener metido en el culo, _como hubiera dicho Daphne.

- La barra no es propiedad de nadie.- Dijo finalmente con la voz ronca.

Se oyó el ruido de las patas del banco contra el suelo, y Astoria se negó a mirar a quien se había sentado a su lado. _No fuera a creerse que tenía la más mínima posibilidad de…_

- ¡Greengrass! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que iba a encontrarte por aquí? ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no?

Astoria observó a la mujer con asombro. No la recordaba, pero- _pálida, pelirroja, cubierta de pecas- _no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que se trataba de una Weasley, y una Weasley de aproximadamente su edad no podía ser otra que Ginevra.

Astoria dudó un segundo entre retirarse indignada por el trato familiar que la otra le estaba dando, suicidarse o darse vuelta y escupirla. Finalmente, optó por suspirar y gruñir un:

- Siempre será muy pequeño para que convivan en él dos personas tan diferentes como tú y yo.

Ginevra soltó una carcajada. Astoria no pudo dejar de notar que entrecerraba los ojos y se le fruncía la nariz. Que curioso. _Era demasiado bonita para haber nacido en un basural. _

- Seguramente. ¿Por qué ese aspecto lamentable, Greengrass? ¿Acaso Malfoy te plantó en el altar?

_Touché._

- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, Weasley.

- Creo que eso es señal segura de que di en el blanco.- Ginny sonrió.- No es tan grave como parece, ¿sabes?

Astoria gruñó. _¡Que sabría ella!_

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Bueno, los primeros días quieres morirte, bebes demasiado, y te comportas tan patéticamente que das lástima…

- Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca.

- … pero pasa pronto. Mucho antes de lo que una se imaginaría.- Ginny cruzó las manos bajo su barbilla, pensativa.- Aunque tal vez haya sido porque en mi caso utilizaron el remedio más eficaz que pueda desearse.

Astoria la observó con recelo por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Y cuál es ese remedio?

A Ginny se le escapó una sonrisa. Astoria se estremeció. Había algo de loba en ella (y no pudo evitar pensar que no en vano había sido cazadora).

- No puedo decírtelo. Tienes que probarlo. ¿Quieres?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Claro. ¿Acaso puedo perder algo con probar?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Yo más bien diría que solo puedes ganar.

Y antes de que Astoria tuviera siquiera tiempo de pensar una posible respuesta, Ginny se había inclinado sobre ella, y con una mano en su nuca, la había besado. Astoria se quedó sin aliento por un segundo, incapaz de ser del todo consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero la lengua de Ginevra empujaba sus dientes apretados, clamando por que le fuera franqueada la entrada. Y Astoria la dejó entrar. Porque, _demonios, _esa Weasley _sí _que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Se besaron con calma, casi estudiadamente, porque esa situación era tan bizarra que era mejor hacer la vista gorda y actuar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y por sobre todas las cosas no dejar de besarse.

Cuando se separaron, Astoria mantuvo los ojos fuertemente apretados. Con los labios aún húmedos y temblorosos y el eco de la risa de la pelirroja retumbando en el hueco de su garganta, Astoria no se sentía capaz de mentir. ¿Pero cómo podía una Greengrass que se preciara de si misma aceptar con dignidad la eficacia de una _medicina Weasley _(y luego besar a la enfermera como recompensa?


End file.
